Truth Or Dare
by svuFan9613
Summary: The SVU gang gets together for some truth or dare!
1. Chapter 1

They'd all decided to meet at Fins. His house was big and could easily be used for the entertainment tonight. Olivia and Elliot had worked on a hard case where Casey Novak was their lawyer. The convicted a man of 12 rapes, 2 double homicide, and murder in the 1st degree. The man also held Olivia hostage while him and Elliot duked it out. Elliot had gotten over him and knocked him out.

Olivia had pulled up to Fin's apartment in Queen, not too far down the road from Elliot's apartment. She got out of her car and grabbed the beer she was supposed to bring. Olivia was wearing yoga pants, a pink under armor hoodie, and a pair of black and pink Nike shocks that Elliot had gotten her for her birthday one year.

Olivia knocked on Fins door, seconds later she sees Fin open it. Olivia walks in and sees everyone else there. "Sorry I'm a little late." She says smiling.

"No your just one time." Fin said taking the beer from her hands.

Elliot walks over to Olivia and grabs a beer. "You look great Liv." He smiles sexily at her.

"Thanks" She blushes a little bit.

"Is Olivia blushing?" Elliot smiled, picking on her.

"No." Olivia said looking away.

Olivia and Elliot walk over to the loveseat and sit next to each other, and start having a conversation about many different things.

Munch is sitting with Casey and they are talking about different conspiracies. While Melinda and Fin are in the kitchen, stealing kisses when no one is watching.

Melinda smiles as they walk into the living room. Her and fin sit on the chase lounge together snuggled up. He leans down and kisses her softly on the lips.

"Elliot! Porter is a great guy." Olivia said shocked that Elliot had just said that.

"Olivia he is gay. I'm telling you!" Elliot said laughing. "He was checking out my 'friend' in the bathroom!"

"El, he isn't gay." She say in a serious voice.

"Wait Liv, you aren't say-" Olivia cut him off before he could say any more.

"Lets just say that we went on a couple dates and he isn't gay." Olivia said looking away. Elliot didn't know what she meant. Did they have sex? Or just kiss. It bothered him that someone elses hands were on his Liv. His Olivia.

Meanwhile Casey and Munch have been dating for a while and things have gotten pretty heated. The two always went out to lunch or something.

Melinda and Fin had been dating for over 5 months now. They had agreed to take things slowly. That didn't last as long as they had planned because 2 months into the relationship they started doing more intimate things.

Their friends agreed that they should try to get Elliot and Olivia together. They were planning on making them something to show their feelings.

"Guys. I think we should play a game." Melinda said happily.

"Yeah. Truth or dare." Elliot said smiling. He had been eyeing Olivia up all night. Every time she walked anywhere his eyes were glued to her butt. It was like his heroin or cocaine. She was his addiction.

Everyone agree and they all moved to Fin's kitchen table where it had 6 spaces. It went, Olivia, Elliot, Fin, Melinda, Casey, and Munch around the table. "Well, Fin. You start us out. " Olivia said.

"Okay, Casey. Truth or dare?" Fin asked.

"Truth." Casey said, Munch's hand had slipped under the table and was resting on her knee. Elliot obviously had the same idea, but he set his hand on Olivia's upper thigh, drawing small circles with his thumb.

"How many guys have you had sex with?" Fin asked.

"3." She answered blushing red. "Elliot, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He smiled brightly. All that kept running through Olivia's mind was how good she felt when Elliot was rubbing her leg.

"I dare you to switch underwear with any player of your choice." Casey said smiling.

Elliot's smiled dropped. He knew he shouldn't have done dare. "Jeez. Fine, Liv, uh hope you are wearing some sexy undies." Olivia's face got bright red.

Both her and Elliot walked back to the bathroom where she slipped in first and took off her pants and underwear. Great, the day she chose to wear a pink g-string.

She handed Elliot her underwear and he handed her his. He was wearing plaid boxers so it wasn't that bad. Elliot had put on her underwear in the hallway where no one could see him. Jesus he thought to himself, he wished he could see her in these.

They walked out moments later walked out and Elliot pulled his wedgie. "How do we know if you guys switched?" Munch asked snickering.

Elliot grabbed the string of Olivias thong and snapped it. And she pulled his boxers out of the top of her pants. "Nice thong Liv." Fin snickered, earning a tongue sticking out from her.

They sat down with the group and continued the game. "Melinda truth or dare?" Elliot asked.

"Dare." She smiled evilly.

"I dare you to sit on Fin's lap for the next 5 minutes." He said. Melinda moved to his lap and snuggled into his chest.

"Okay. Olivia truth or dare." She asked.

"Uh dare."

"I dare you , to take the pizza boy and make out with him in the hall closet for 1 minute." Melinda smiled.

"Mel!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Dares a dare Livvy." She smiled.

Seconds later a knock was at the door. She looked into the peep hole and it was the pizza guy. "Its the pizza guy!" Olivia whispered.

"C'mon Liv." Olivia rolled her eyes. She adjusted her shirt to show cleavage and ruffled her hair in a sexy way.

"That will be 45.68" He boy said. He actually wasn't as bad as Olivia had thought. He had side swept hair and blue eyes, he was probably in his 20's.

"Here is the money, but I don't have enough for a tip." Olivia said innocently.

The pizza boy eyed her up and down. "I can think of another way you can tip me." Olivia smiled devilshy, and pulled the boy inside.

She opened the hall closet and pushed him in. Olivia looked at him for a moment then got close to his face, he grabbed the back of her head and pushed his lips onto her. There was no power in the kiss. The boy didn't waste any time on letting his hands roam around Olivia.

A small knock was on the door and Olivia broke away. "I gotta get back to the party." Olivia said.

She opened the door then the boy left. Olivia walked back over to the group, she hasn't realized that the boy had pulled her shirt up past her belly button. Everyone's eyes opened wide as they say something dangle down.

"Olivia Benson." Elliot said. "You have a belly button ring?"

Olivia pulled her shirt down. "No. I don't."

"Liar!" Casey exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Olivia said.

They all sat back down. Olivia knew she wasn't going to be able to get off the hook this easily. "Fin. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." He said rubbing Mels leg.

"What is the craziest thing you have ever done in the bedroom and who was it with." Olivia smiled.

"Well, Melinda took my cuffs and cuffed me to the bed. Then she sprayed whipped cream and and hershey syrup all over my chest and everywhere else, then licked it up." He looked at Melinda, who was bright red.

"Anyway. Munch, truth or dare?" Fin said laughing.

"Dare." He said laughing.

"I dare you to do a body shot." Fin smiles, Munch shakes his head and laughs as if it were easy. "Off Elliot."

Munchs face goes blank along with Elliot's. "What the hell Fin!" Elliot and Munch say at the same time.

"Dare is a dare." Fin says.

Munch grabs Elliot's arm and does the body shot quickly. "I hate you Fin." Munch says.

"Whatever." Fin laughs.

"Truth or dare, Melinda?" Munch says.

"Truth." She says.

"Have you ever faked an orgasm?" He asks.

"Yes, once." She says laughing."Olivia, truth or dare?"

"Me again? Fine, I pick dare." Olivia laughs.

"I dare you to kiss Elliot, actually scratch that. I dare you to full blown make out with Elliot." Melinda laughs.

"I hate you Mel." Olivia laughs.

Olivia avoids eye contact with Elliot. He grabs her hand and looks into her eyes. "Lets give them a show." He whispers into her ear. Everyone thinks that he is telling her something dirty to get her in the mood.

Olivia doesn't nod or say yes, because Elliot looks into her eyes and knows the answer.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lets give them a show." Elliot whispers in her ear.

Elliot slowly leads Olivia to the couch and they sit down. Elliot looks into her eyes and is biting his lip. Olivia is smiling unsure who is going to make the first move. Nothing happens for a few seconds. This is their first kiss, don't mess it up Olivia, is all that was running through her head.

They both lean forward at the same time and their lips touch. The kiss is sweet, everything Olivia had imagined, but better. Elliot reaches around and pulls Olivia into his lap. Olivia gets the message and moves with him not breaking the kiss.

Olivia presses her core, which is soaked, against Elliot's crotch. She can see that he is obviously turned on as much as her. Elliot pulls her closer and rests his hands on her hips.

Everyone is just watching shocked. They thought it would just be like a little kiss. It was so much more than that.

Elliot moved from her lips to her neck, softly kissing and sucking it. Olivia moaned when he found the spot behind her ear. Olivia was so caught up in the kiss, she forgot where she was. He grabbed her ass and palmed it. He loved her butt, everyday no matter what pants she wore, her ass was great. His eyes would follow it wherever it went. That's why he always has her walk in front of him.

Elliot laid on top of her. He smiled down at her before kissing her lips again. Elliot started kissing her neck again and he hiked her leg up so it was around his waist. He gave her a deep purple hickey and smiled to himself. Her lips are swollen from the kissing. Elliot slipped his tongue back into her mouth and swiped it across her lips again, making her moan.

Munch cleared his throat, but Elliot kept kissing her. Fin let out a small laugh. Elliot hand made it's way up her shirt. He felt the bottom of her bra when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Elliot tore away from Olivia's lips. He looked at everyone who had the same expression on their face. Shocked.

Elliot got off Olivia and pulled her up. She didn't look him in the eye, as she walked over to her seat at the table. Fin looked at her like he had just seen a ghost. Little innocent Olivia had a full blown make out session with Elliot on his couch. He thought of Olivia as his little sister, even when she got the dare to kiss the pizza boy he was pissed.

Elliot sat back down next to her but kept his hands to himself. Everyone was silent for a minute, then Olivia spoke up. "Uh Casey, truth or dare?"

Casey laughed to herself," Dare, I guess."

"Give Munch a boner." Olivia smiled devilishly. She was going to get back at everyone who was in on the dare.

Casey stared at her blankly. She looked at Munch who was smiling, like he just hit the lottery. Casey started rubbing his junk in his pants.

"Fin, truth or dare?" Casey asks.

"Truth." Fin said.

"When was the first time you did drugs ?" Casey asked.

"When I 14, I saw with my older brother and his friends. I just tried it" Fins said embarrassed.

Everyone got the idea and they laughed it off. "Munch truth or dare?"

"Truth" he said.

"Have you ever sent nudes?" Fin asked laughing her ass off.

"Shit.." Munch mumbled.

"Munch! You horny fuck! Haha, who was she?" Elliot asked cracking up. He couldn't believe Mr. Conspiracy sent nudes.

"It was my wife. Anyways, Elliot truth or dare."

"Uh dare." He smiled.

"El, go grab whipped cream and spray it on Benson's stomach, then lick it all up." Munch smiled.

Elliot went into the kitchen to find whipped cream and went back into the living room. Olivia had her shirt pulled up just below her bra.

Munch sprayed the whipped cream all over her stomach, it was like snow. Her whole stomach was covered, Elliot started to swagger over to where she was, he got on his hands and knees and climbed the last couple steps until he reached her and looked into her eyes. He slowly licked a trail up her belly and smiled when he reached he top of her shirt, he smiled. "You taste so good." He winked at her.

"You do have a belly ring." Elliot smiled taking it in his mouth and sucking the whipped cream off. "You're so hot." Elliot moaned. Olivia was in heaven with Elliot's tongue on her.

"Oh fuck!" Olivia moaned as she grabbed Elliots head and pulled him up to her. "I think there's a spare room upstairs." Olivia whispered into his ear.

Elliot picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Everyone looked at them confused. All the sudden they heard Olivia being slammed into the wall and her moaning. "Fuck Elliot. Right there baby."

They all started laughing. Melinda grabbed Fin and took him to their room where they were planning on doing to the same thing as Elliot and Olivia.

Casey and Munch took the couch but they didn't have sex, they just made out.

"God baby, you're so tight." Elliot moaned as he pushed into her. Elliot didn't give her much time to adjust before he started pumping in and out. Olivia moaned as he was hitting her clit every time.

"El harder. Faster." Olivia moaned and he obeyed. He was going so fast he felt their skin slapping together. "Fuck!" Olivia screamed.

He pulled put of her and told her to get on all fours. She did and pushed her ass up to him and he slipped inside. She was even tighter now. "Shit!" She yelled.

Melinda and Fin just stopped having sex and they were holding each other when they heard "Fuck! So good." They knew it was Olivia. Fin just looked scared. Olivia was like his little sister.

"El, baby you're so good. Elliot!" Olivia yelled as she came, Elliot coming right there with her. Elliot kissed her and he got hard again. Olivia smiled at his and flipped then so she was on top.

Olivia kissed down his chest and sucked on his nipple, and nipping at it. Elliot moaned as she kissed down his chest. She slowly started stroking his member. She kissed the tip, then took the whole thing in her mouth.

"Shit baby!" Elliot moans. His hands grabbed her hair and she moaned. Elliot pulled her up to him. He slipped himself back inside her and started slowly thrusting.

"I love you." He whispered. Olivia froze up and he looked at her. "You don't have to say it back. I just wanted you to know."

"I love you. Elliot I love you so much baby." Olivia said.


End file.
